


¿Thor ira?

by Nataliaalianovna2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliaalianovna2/pseuds/Nataliaalianovna2
Summary: Las fiestas no eran lo suyo, sólo tenía curiosidad.
Relationships: Helen Cho/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	¿Thor ira?

El poder disimular de forma satisfactoria lo que le pasaba o sentía nunca había sido su fuerte. Por supuesto, no se trataba de algo de gran profundidad como estar enamorada, o algo por el estilo. Sino que simplemente él le gustaba, como algo inalcanzable con lo que podía soñar y permitirse fantasear cuando tenía tiempo libre, en los descansos o después del trabajo, cuando regresaba a su lujoso, pero deprimente apartamento, con un living espacioso y un gran dormitorio, que no hacían más que provocar que fuese más notable lo sola que estaba...

Y es que Helen, tan preocupada como estaba continuamente por su trabajo (que de por si no era muy sencillo que digamos, porque debía de tratar con los Vengadores, ni más ni menos, de primera mano) no tenía lugar en su agenda como para contactar gente y forjar amistades... Ella solo se conformaba con cumplir sus horas y volver al “Hogar, dulce hogar” donde la esperaba el silencio y la oscuridad (porque ni mascotas se permitía poseer, ya que no consideraba bueno tener animales a su cargo si no podía permanecer mucho a su lado gracias a la extensa carga horaria que se veía obligada a llevar todos los días con la intención de pasar lo menos posible en ese espacio vacío y hueco al que no lograba a acostumbrarse), para cenar algo casero (si estaba inspirada) o algún alimento congelado, acompañado de un Vino de calidad que compraba de camino a casa una vez cada semana... Por supuesto, bebiéndolo de forma moderada, puesto que no podría perdonarse asistir algún día a su trabajo con resaca, y mucho menos aún bajo la influencia del alcohol.

Rara vez salía a comer fuera, solo cuando sus padres la instaban, en su cumpleaños o las Festividades, para celebrar juntos en compañía de la mejor pasta de la ciudad (en Maeggi, un restaurante italiano a unas calles de su casa) o mariscos (el Dipiante's, a una distancia un poco mayor de su “refugio”). Y fiestas... Mejor ni pensarlo, estaban totalmente fuera de discusión: Helen Cho se consideraba a si misma una persona relativamente sería y no se podía permitir que la vieran en ceremonias de tal calibre, corriendo el riesgo de perder el control y convertirse en un hazmerreír, acostándose con alguien indebido o haciendo un espectáculo digno de una stripper (todo puede ser)... No, mejor quedarse así como estaba, tranquila, sin necesidad de llamar la atención sobre si misma de aquellos con quienes trabajaba.

Pero la curiosidad no pudo evitar sobreponerse a la cautela y pensando en el hombre, en el dios, de cabellos rubios y largos, de sonrisa fácil y modales caballerosos...; cuestionó como quien no quiere la cosa:

—Y...¿Thor irá?


End file.
